Love for Sale
by starfish saver
Summary: Short multipart Huxon fic. First chapter is a songfic based on the Faker song. Set before Romania and any breakups. please r&r!


**Hello beautiful people! Welcome to my first songfic. Song is 'Love for Sale' by Faker. **

_Hand brake, mistrust disbelief._

_Give me the emergency exit key_

_Bowler juice, bottle and chief,_

I'm calling this a state of emergency 

Phil Hunter was sitting at his desk opposite the woman of his dreams once again, wishing that he could be anywhere else. He thought of an email he had once been sent that had said something along the lines of _'the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them, knowing you can't have them._' So true, he thought, staring as he often did at Sam Nixon, the only person he'd ever really wanted.

_I never had the chance not to drink,_

_I'd tell you that I'd given you anything_

_You gotta love the one that you're with,_

_So come and stop me giving you everything_

As he was staring at Sam, he noticed she was doing the same thing to someone else. Stuart bloody Turner. He hated it when Sam paid any attention to Phil, even if they were paired together and working on a case. It was incredibly difficult, as Phil had discovered, to solve a crime when you had to constantly compete for your colleague's attention.

_Because my loves for sale, I don't need it anymore._

_And if I fail, and if I fail,_

_You'll hold my face back from the floor._

'Sam,' he said, interrupting the current flirting marathon going on between Sam and Stuart. 'Shouldn't we go and visit that witness?' seeing the blank look on her face, he added 'to the stabbing? On Lofter st?'

'Oh yeah,' Sam said, finally looking away from Stuart. 'I'll drive.'

_Heartbreak at the hands of a thief,_

_Is killing me with some kind of urgency_

_They told me you'd be out in a week_

_And I'm thinking that I'd owe an apology_

Up to about a month ago, if Phil and Sam had been in a car together, they would have been chatting, laughing and flirting non-stop. But now, Phil found it hard to even talk to her, unless she was upset or he hadn't seen Stuart that day. He couldn't figure out whether this was because he was upset at her choosing Stuart over him, or because she'd changed somehow, but either way, he couldn't bear not being able to talk to, let alone flirt with his best mate.

_Help me are you feeling this heat,_

_Yeah we can lie and join the academy_

_Go and love the one that you're with_

_I'm calling this a state of emergency because_

_My loves for sale, I don't need it anymore,_

_And if I fail, and if I fail_

_You'll hold my face back from the floor._

When they were walking back into the station, Sam spoke for the first time since they'd left to visit the witness.

'Phil', she said, struggling to keep up with him, he was just about running from her. 'You've been really quiet all day, what's wrong?'

'Nothing' Phil replied, unconvincingly.

'C'mon Phil', Sam persisted; starting to sound genuinely really worried. 'Talk to me.'

Phil drew a deep breath. 'That's just it,' he said slowly. 'I feel like I can't talk to you anymore. It's all different now, since you and Stuart-'

'Oh not again,' Sam sighed. 'You're always slagging him off, what's your problem with him?'

_If it's all downhill from here…_

_Handbrake, mistrust, disbelief,_

_At least they'll never get you for vagrancy_

_Broken down, in need of relief._

'My problem with him?' Phil's voice was getting louder with every word. 'My problem with him is that he's got you. That he just waltzed in here and you went straight for him. What about me? I went to that support group for you. I sorted myself out; I changed everything I was for you. I was always here for you. I've wanted you. Just ask yourself. Has he?'

_I've known you long enough won't you dance with me_

_Because my loves for sale, I don't need it anymore_

_And if I fail, and if I fail,_

_You'll hold my face back from the floor_

Sam had tears in her eyes by this point. She tried to say something, but decided not to, in case she started crying. She didn't want Phil to see her cry, not after he'd just spilled all that.

_My loves for sale, my loves for sale,_

_I don't need it anymore_

_I hope I fail, I hope I fail,_

_You'll hold my face back from the floor_

Phil seemed so deflated now, like what he'd just said had been controlling him, compelling him to keep living, and now it was out of him, there was nothing to keep him going.

'Go see Stuart,' he said sadly. Then he turned and walked into the station, leaving Sam thunderstruck in the yard.

If it's all down hill from here… 

**Thanks for reading! Now you've put yourself through it, PLEASE review, even if it's just to say you hate it. Any feedback helps lots, especially for people like me who aren't very good! Ta xoxo**


End file.
